New Visitor
by JenniferScarlet69
Summary: The Diabolik Lovers have a new visitor. Turns out the visitor is Yui's older sister.


It's been two years since Komori Yui has stayed with the Sakamaki brothers. The girl was 19 years old now. Yui really loved reading books. She always read before bed time. Yui was adopted but she had a sister. Surprising, isn't it? But, Yui didn't know anything about having an older sister.

One day Reiji came to Yui's room to tell her something important. She quickly closed her book and turned to face him. ''**Ohayo Reiji-san!**'' She greeted him cheerfully. Looking at her and moving his glasses up he spoke. ''**We are having a guest today at 6pm. I want you to be dressed well. Got it?**'' Yui surprisingly looked at him and nodded. ''**Yes, sir!**'' Then he left her room. Yui laid on her bed thinking who might be the guest.

Time: **5:50pm**

Yui got up from her bed getting dressed formal with a tie. ''**I knew I shouldn't of take a nap. I got to be ready as fast as I can.**''

After 5mins she went down stairs looking at the rest Sakamaki brothers. As always Shuu was sleeping on the couch. She wasn't surprised. Suddenly someone patted her shoulder and she made a tiny scream. Then she turned to look at the person. It was Raito. Come on, now! That's obvious!

Raito smirked and laughed at the same time. ''**Did I really scare you, Bitch-chan? Nfufu~**'' Yui sighed in relief closing her eyes as she spoke up. ''**N-No, of course not.**'' He grabbed both of her hands pulling her close to him. ''**Is that so, Bitch-chan? Mind if I bite you? I'm really thirsty. Nfufu~**''

**Silence**

Everyone looked up the stairs to see Reiji. ''**Raito, let go of her. We are waiting for our guest.**'' Subaru groaned of boredom. ''**Well, if 'that' guest doesn't come soon I'll go and find her myself. I'll bite her of course.**'' Raito let go of Yui laughing at Subaru's words. Subaru started yelling at Raito when suddenly they all heard a knock on the door. Reiji walked to the door and opened it slowly.

It was the guest. She wasn't so short, a little taller than Kanato. She had long dark curly hair to her waist. Very beautiful red eyes, wearing a fashionable T-shirt, black jeans along with her high heels.

The girl finally spoke up looking at everyone and still not noticing Yui. ''**Konnichiwa minna! I'm your new guest.**'' Reiji stepped aside so she can walk in, as she did. ''**May I know your name, miss?**'' Reiji spoke with a normal tone. The girl turned to face him and nodded. ''**My name is Jennifer Scarlet Komori.**'' Everyone's eyes were surprised. Yui standing behind her spoke up. ''**N-Nani? You're my sister?**''

Jennifer's eyes widen as she turned to look at Yui. ''**Yui-san.. my dear sister. I.. I missed you so much!**'' A tear fell down her cheek as she wiped it.

Ayato finally started talking. ''**Chichinashi, you never told us you have a sister.**'' Raito smirked and added. ''**Ah, Bitch-chan I should punish you later. Nfufu~**'' Jennifer turned to death glare both of them. ''**My sister is neither breast less nor a bitch.** **Keep your mouths shut, will ya!**'' Yui tried to calm her. ''**Onee-sama, don't worry.**''

Jennifer's eyes shined up. ''**Hmph, fine.**'' Yui was about to say something, but Reiji cut her words. ''**So, you are her sister?**'' Jennifer nodded, calming a bit. ''**Then, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Reiji Sakamaki.**'' Shuu opened his right eye to look at the girl. ''**I'm.. I'm Shuu. Sakamaki Shuu.**'' His voice sounded so quiet and tired. Ayato grinned stepping a bit closer. ''**I'm Ayato Sakamaki, but you can call me Oree-sama.**'' Kanato stepped out from the dark corner hugging his Teddy. ''**Kanato. Kanato Sakamaki and this is Teddy. Her eyes look pretty, ne Teddy?**'' He whispered to Teddy. Subaru rolled his eyes then groaned. ''**Names Subaru. Subaru Sakamaki.**'' Raito winked and smiled at the same time as he spoke. ''**My name is Raito Sakamaki. Nice to meet you Rudy-chan.**'' Jennifer raised an eyebrow, curious about what he meant by that. ''**What is that supposed to mean?**'' Raito replied in a sing song. ''**You are rude with us. So that's why I gave you that nickname, Rudy-chan. Nfufu~**'' She rolled her eyes of boredom.

Later the same day with the Komori sisters. Jennifer told Yui the whole story and Yui explained about the Sakamaki brothers. Yui was happy that she had a bigger sister who can protect her from danger.


End file.
